Recently, electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop PC, and a wearable device including a wrist watch, and a Head-Mounted Display (HMD), include various kinds of applications. When the various kinds of applications are driven in the electronic device, a physical memory is fragmented and the performance of the system is degraded due to the frequent generation and termination of a process.